


Hotel

by orphan_account



Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where nothing bad ever happens, Loki and Leah are young adults with probably fake IDs.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lately they’ve been spending a lot of time in the little bars that dot the rural landscape outside Asgardia.

It’s part of a plan of Loki’s wherein if people see him doing something that is not inherently nefarious, and in fact fairly normal for their supposed age group, these people will be less likely to suspect he’s up to something.

There are, of course, issues in this plan. The main one being that Loki by nature of being Loki will always be suspicious no matter what he’s doing. The second being that they stick out so badly in so many of these bars that it mostly just makes everyone slightly uncomfortable.

Gods at booth three, and all that.

Leah would be more vocal about the issues but she knows the plan is a lie to begin with. She suspects Loki just likes to get out of Asgardia whenever possible, and bars (jovial carousing with his human compatriots, he calls it) provide him with the excuse as well as the added bonus of being able to people watch without being watched himself.

She doesn’t mind too much, there’s not a lot to do in rural Oklahoma even on a good day.

So visiting bars becomes something of a habit with them. It gets to the point where the next time they’re in New York City, supposedly to visit Thor but also to collect a few small artifacts Loki had tucked away as innocuous members of museum collections, they don’t even need to talk about what they’re going to do when they make their way to a tiny crowded bar in the East Village.

Leah orders a white russian because they’re a rare find in Broxton and Loki is paying, before watching passively as he sips his ridiculous fruity drink and chats with strangers like it’s second nature to him.

She’s not jealous when a model looking woman with long blonde hair who has been hanging around them all night begins easing her way into Loki’s full attention because, stricktly speaking, they’re not dating. They almost did, once, when they were younger, but they only had each other and they were so afraid of that being ruined that nothing ever became of the kissing and the holding and the needing to always be around the other one. Except maybe a fierce and unrelenting codependence that is as unhealthy as it is necessary for them.  
So they’d been with other people before. Not for long but they had been.

She doesn’t even get jealous when the blonde girl leans over and whispers something into Loki’s ear that makes him blush and glance guiltily in Leah’s direction.

The reason being that when they make eye contact all Leah has to do is raise an eyebrow and Loki makes some sort of apologetic gesture to the girl who finally sees Leah, and gives her an awkward smile before excusing herself.

Loki is almost immediately at her side and Leah decides that, okay, yeah, she was maybe a little jealous. And yeah, okay, maybe she’s grown a little too accustomed to the feeling of Loki’s weight pressing into her side.

She can’t help it, she’s known him longest.

So she does something she’s never done before. At least not publicly. She leans even closer to Loki and grips his hand softly. Loki is smiling down at her in almost-surprise and grips her hand back.

And then after a moment she starts pulling him out towards the street with the words, “let’s go back to the hotel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is porn, turn back if you don't want that.

Loki doesn’t know what Leah was thinking when she grabbed his hand back at the bar but he can’t say he minds being pulled away. Leah is usually right about about these sorts of things and she’s more important than a stranger anyway. 

And sure he has a thing for sweet, well meaning blonds that he would rather not think too deeply about but he also has a thing for Leah. 

She presses him up against the window on the taxi ride back to the hotel and, okay, he has a big thing for Leah. But if the kissing and the touching are anything to go by, they have a big thing for each other. 

Part of that big thing is, he needs Leah. She is one of the few constants in his life. 

Unfortunately for him though, one of the other constants is fucking everything up all the time. It’s one of the reasons why they’ve never officially said they were together despite no one believing them when they say they’re just friends. 

(Because they’re not just friends; Thor’s walked in on them enough times to know this fact intimately). 

Loki’s not sure how good he’d be at being good if Leah wasn’t there, all disapproving and understanding and /just there/. He’d rather not like to find out.  
Because he needs to be able to lay next to her and make stupid jokes and listen to her talk and have sex and fall asleep and know she’ll still be with him in the morning. 

It’s stupid to think that she won’t be, that one day he’ll go to bed with her and the next she’ll be gone forever, he knows that, but he’s scared. He’s never liked anyone like this before, not so much, and not this way. 

So when they exit the taxi, with an extra large tip as an apology to the driver, and make their way up to their room Loki starts to yammer about what she’s up to, if they want to get a movie or something and she, in turn, tells him to shut up and gives him that cocked eyebrow look she does when she knows he’s being annoying for annoying’s sake.

Then she pulls off her shirt and throws it at him. 

He smiles, she does want this. She wants it like he wants it, and he’s so so glad even though he knew she did from the first. 

Loki’s out of his flimsy human clothing so quickly that it makes Leah snort (underwear is not a thing he’s well acquainted with) as she’s attempting to undo the buttons on the side of her skirt. 

He’s annoyingly proud of his own anatomy, and shameless as always when he kisses her backwards until her knees hit the edge of the bed and his hands are tugging at the stuck button she had been fumbling with a moment ago. 

“Can I rip it?” he murmurs against her lips and Leah, ever pragmatic, grips him tightly on the arm and sweetly replies, “You can if you want to sleep alone tonight…” 

Loki smirks because he knew her answer already and looks like he’s debating on doing it anyway just to see if she’d actually go through with her threat (she would) but the button comes free on its own before they could fight or remember they could just use magic and Loki’s hands are everywhere, tugging the fabric down, and sticking his hand in her underwear as she goes to pull off her bra. 

She makes a keening noise as his fingers rub into her and leans back against the embroidered bed covers. 

He loves it when she’s like this. She looks so pleased and beautiful it makes his heart hurt to see it. 

Leah, she’s watching him too but with an expression Loki has long grown used to. It’s her “hurry up or I’ll do it myself” face. He sticks his tongue out in a childish gesture that makes her face go red and lifts her hips upwards to help him pull off her underwear. 

And then he’s kneeling on the floor, body between her knees; she’s spreading her legs apart for him and he nips at her inner thigh. He nips and then he kisses it softly and wetly and she groans and tries to push his head where she wants it to go but he ignores her and keeps moving upwards slowly until finally he’s there and her whole body is moving to meet him and it’s warm and feels like her. 

Leah makes the best sounds in bed. He really thinks that. They’re all breathy moans and very unfeminine grunts and though he’d never tell her this (she’d be too smug about it) sometimes when he’s fucking other people he imagines her sounds, and how she feels and it almost always makes him want to call her right after just to hear her voice. 

But he doesn’t. That would be rude. 

He fucks her with his tongue until he can’t hold it any more, he wants to be in her and he’s not a very patient lover. He pulls up and Leah makes a frustrated noise that pulls a laugh out of him as he goes to where he threw his jacket and comes back with a condom wiggling his ass in her direction as she watches him. 

He doesn’t need to look back to see her rolling her eyes but he does anyway. 

Loki wipes his face and rolls the condom on in short order and follows Leah as she scoots farther onto the bed with wet kisses.

They fuck and then Leah watches Loki sleep and in the morning they put their clothes back on and talk about the weather.


End file.
